Many types of lighting systems have been used especially for vehicle lighting applications. For example, high intensity discharge or halogen bulbs have been used for vehicle headlight systems. These bulbs are capable of illuminating the entire surface of a parabolic/concave headlight reflector, which is an advantage over the directional light created by LED bulbs.
Laser diode lighting has also been used in vehicle applications. Laser diodes typically emit a light beam along a single axis. Typical laser diode light systems use a flat plate lined with phosphor that will emit light in a single direction once excited by the laser. These systems are adequate for certain lighting applications, such as vehicle headlights. However, single direction systems pose certain design limitations compared to systems capable of producing near 360 degrees of light.
It would be advantageous for certain lighting applications to have a laser diode light system which deflects light emitted from a laser diode in multiple directions relative to the initial light beam, especially radially relative to the initial light beam axis.